1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a backlight assembly capable of enhancing display properties by controlling an arrangement of light emitting diodes and reducing the thickness of the assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using optical and electrical properties of liquid crystal, such as an anisotropic refractive index, or an anisotropic dielectric constant of the liquid crystal. A liquid crystal display apparatus has various advantageous characteristics, such as lighter weight, lower power consumption, lower driving voltage than a display apparatus such as a cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel and so on. Thus, a liquid crystal display apparatus is presently used in various industrial fields.
The liquid crystal display apparatus requires a backlight assembly since a display panel of the liquid crystal display apparatus is not light self-emissive. A tubular-shaped cold cathode fluorescent lamp has been used for a light source of the liquid crystal display apparatus. In a large-scaled liquid crystal display apparatus, however, the numbers of the cold cathode fluorescent lamps and manufacturing costs increase, and optical properties such as brightness uniformity, and the like, are deteriorated.
Recently, in order to gain higher quality of color reproduction than possible with a cold cathode fluorescent lamp, a light emitting diode (LED) has been used for the light source in the backlight assembly of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
A large screen liquid crystal display apparatus, such as a monitor or a television receiver, includes red, green and blue diodes arranged under the liquid crystal display panel, thereby emitting white light.
Color reproducibility or brightness uniformity of the backlight assembly including the red, green and blue diodes arranged under the liquid crystal display panel is, however, deteriorated. Also, in the case that a gap between a diffusion sheet and the light emitting diodes is decreased in an effort to reduce the thickness of the liquid crystal display apparatus, cross stripes are displayed on the backlight assembly.